


No Angst Today

by Pegggy21



Series: Derek and Stiles in the woods [8]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, I wrote this for a friend, M/M, No Angst, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, just a feel good, just sweet, she loves fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegggy21/pseuds/Pegggy21
Summary: Derek and Stiles take a day to just cuddle





	No Angst Today

Derek woke in their bed and enjoyed the feeling of getting to sleep in. He was on his stomach, at some point Stiles had settled mostly on top of him. Stiles’ head was resting on Derek’s triskelion, one hand on his lower back and the other on the pillow next to Derek’s face. Somehow Stiles also had a leg thrown over Derek’s. Derek felt the pressure of Stiles’ body as he breathed. The sweet tickle of Stiles’ hair against his spine. The scratch of his beard. His breath ghosting across Derek’s back. Under Stiles Derek stretched slowly and adjusted a little. Stiles, still asleep, seemed to be concerned. All wile asleep Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair and mumbled things that sounded a lot like ‘I love you’s. Soon enough Stiles also woke and slid off Derek, laying on his side to face him. Derek caressed Stiles’ face, Stiles took Derek’s hand and kissed his palm. Derek felt his heart fill with hope and love and he pulled Stiles into his chest. He could feel Stiles smiling as he settled into Derek. Wrapping his arms around Derek’s middle he slid a leg between Derek’s. Stiles felt it, the purity of this moment. There was no heat, no sexual desire in this moment. It was love. Derek had somehow become his best friend in a way no one else could be. Stiles felt more connected to this grumpy, mono-syllablistic werewolf than he had anyone else. Derek paid attention to him like no one else did. He had helped Stiles through more anxiety and panic attacks than he cared to admit. Their heartbeats were slow and sleepy as they beat together. Derek’s thoughts were taking similar turns. How could this loud, spastic kid be his person? Derek had come to love the way his hands moved, they drew pictures and punctuated his thoughts so beautifully. His amazing hands, Derek found himself watching them over listening far too often. The moles on Stiles’ face were his favorite places to kiss, to run his fingers, to draw imaginary lines in constellations. His mind drew Derek in like a moth to the flame. Stiles saw patterns in crimes and people, his mind understood things at an alarming rate. He understood Derek more than Derek seemed to understand himself. Often Derek would find himself caught in emotions or moods he couldn’t break, Stiles could take one look at him and tell him what was wrong. Derek pulled Stiles in tight, hoping to put his feelings into this. How could he tell Stiles that he was Derek’s salvation? Stiles didn’t know how to put what he was feeling into word either. They laid like that until their stomachs began to growl too loud to ignore.

Stiles wiggled out of Derek’s arms, kissed Derek on the cheek and got up. He made his way to the kitchen and started some eggs. He threw some sausage in another pan, and let his domesticity wash over him. He looked out the little window above the sink and breathed in deep. The smell of their home. He could smell the sharp tang of wood, the scent of the cooking food, the warmth of their fireplace, and them. Derek smelled of warmth, the woods, leather, and something distinctly Derek. Stiles would always insist he smelled like wet dog to his face. As he stood with his eyes closed Derek came up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ middle and nuzzled his nose where Stiles’ neck met his shoulder. Derek rubbed his face there, marking him once again as his own. Stiles laughed at him, reminding Derek that Stiles smelled more like him than he did himself more days than not. What with all the sex they had, and the scent marking, and Stiles knack of wearing all of Derek’s clothes. Derek spread his hands flat on Stile’s stomach and held him melded his body to Stiles’ back. The food may have burned a little but it was worth it.

They went about their Saturday as usual. Stiles sat at his desk and dry-erase board doing research on whatever had captured his interest lately. Derek read for a wile before going on his run. He ran for a long time as a human before letting his wolf take over. The wolf loved these woods around their house. He knew Stiles had warded them for Derek. To keep campers away and keep him safe. Stiles’ magic had grown so strong Derek rarely had to worry about him anymore, not that he didn’t anyway. When he began to feel the pull of sleep he turned back to the house. Stiles had found a door handle Derek could open even as a wolf so he let himself in. Stiles was great about these tiny details. Little things, like making sure Derek could always get home, or run in his woods unencumbered. Big things he missed but those aren’t as important to Derek. Stiles turned when Derek came in and his face lit up, laughing. Derek laid at Stiles feet with his head in Stiles lap as he worked. He fell asleep with Stiles softly petting his ears, his favorite place. All was well.


End file.
